This invention relates to an improved pipe coupling of the type which is formed of arcuate segments that provide a circular housing which encircle and connect pipes together. A typical coupling, of the type involved, is formed of a pair of semi-circular segments which have radially outwardly extending lugs formed on their opposite ends. The lugs of one segment overlap and are aligned with the lugs of the adjacent segment. The pairs of overlapped lugs are fastened together with bolts and nuts or the like mechanical fasteners.
The housing formed by the aligned segments is typically U-shaped in cross-section to form a radially inwardly opening, continuous channel. Usually, a rubber-like gasket is inserted within the channel. The gasket encircles and seals against the adjacent edges of the two pipe ends to be connected. The legs of the housing channel may be directly engaged against the pipe surfaces or within grooves formed in the pipe surfaces for fastening the coupling to the pipes.
These couplings are produced by metal casting techniques in various sizes for coupling together different size pipes. Because the couplings are relatively heavy, they are awkward for a plumber to manipulate and to hold in position while coupling pipes together on a job site. Consequently, there have been numerous designs and variations of this type of coupling which have been made with a view towards simplifying the application of the coupling and to more effectively provide a sealed junction or coupling. Nevertheless, there has been a need for couplings which can more easily positioned and held in place by the plumber and, particularly, which permit the plumber to free one hand while holding a coupling and its parts in position upon the pipe ends. Thus, the invention herein relates to such an improved coupling which makes it possible for the plumber to position the coupling and hold it in place with one hand while utilizing the other hand for use in manipulating the pipe ends and the coupling.